1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the game of golf and specifically golf club swing training oriented devices that through repetitive use instill preferred user actions and therefore improved performance. One key element in a preferred golf swing is the effective axial rotation of the club shaft to present a square or squaring club face at the point of impact with the golf ball. Therefore correct directional shaft rotation by applied unified hand action through accurate projection is critical.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of different golf club hand grips that permit rotation of the lower hand during a golf swing, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,130, 3,834,714, 5,413,339, 5,538,476 and U.S. Publication 2001/0041626 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,130 is directed to golf club grip and training aid for teaching the proper grip in the golf swing. A tapered sleeve is provided that fits over the handle of a conventional golf club grip to prevent the forward hand from gripping the club too tightly. The thumb of the rearward hand obstructs and detects rotavie movement of the sleeve during the execution of a golf club swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,714 claims a practice golf club by dividing the club grip into two parts. The upper portion is fixed with the lower portion being freely rotatable on a sleeve with an intermediate coil spring for imparting rotational tension thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,339 describes rotating golf club handle that provides for a handle sleeve mounted on the shaft adjacent the club handle allowing for hand rotation thereon.
Ser. No. 5,538,476 illustrates a golf club shaft to allow axial rotation in adapted relation between the golf club head and upper grip portion utilizing an intermediate internal shaft cylindrical components therewith.
Finally, in U.S. Publication 2001/0041626 which defines a rotatable grip assembly for golf clubs having a cylindrical configuration for receiving a golf club head at its lower extent and the grip at its upper extent.